Queen Dagmar
: "They're such relative terms aren't they darling? Hero and villain." Queen Dagmar is the mother of Bean and previous wife of Zøg. She is an anti-hero of the series. Appearances Queen Dagmar is a beautiful woman with voluminous white hair and big round eyes. She wears an elegant royal blue dress with a turquoise sleeveless top and a revealing crimson corset. She wears a necklace with a large gemstone. *The fact that Dagmar has silver/white hair, which Bean inherits, reinforces the connection with Game of Thrones, and the House Targaryen, who too have silver/white hair as a family trait. Behavior She spends most of the first season as a stone statue into which she was turned 15 years earlier after ingesting a poison. She is reanimated towards the end of the season, when we discover her true identity as a Maruvian princess. History Early childhood and life prior to Zøg and Dreamland It's revealed in the episode "The Disenchantress" that Dagmar was born into the royal family of Maru as the firstborn child and eldest daughter, along with her younger siblings Cloyd, Becky, and Jerry. At some point during her youth, she murdered both of her parents in cold blood for unknown reasons, presumably with her siblings. (when she actually lied to her daughter about that they died in double murder and suicide). Maru had a unkown prophecy involving a Princess, who was gonna be born from both sides of the royal families(one side of the Maru royal family, and the other side of the Dreamland royal family), and grow up to be sacrificed in a ritual to pay off the debts of Hell that Maru bargained with and had owes to Hell. . Dagmar was sent on a mission to Dreamland to get married in to the other royal family and give birth to this Princess into the world so that the prophecy could be fullfilled, just like what Dagmar in secretly had wanted, but failed her mission when she was turned into a stone. Life with Zøg According to her husband King Zøg, she was the daughter of a noble from a far away land. However, her servants from her homeland refer to her as their queen so it's possible she mislead Zøg about her origin. She meet Zøg at a tournament where he instantly fell in love with her. The two soon married and had a happy life together. Their lives became even happier when Dagmar gave birth to a daughter, Princess Tiabeanie, better known by her nickname Bean. A few years passed before one evening, while Dagmar was playing with Bean, Odval brought in a tray of wine and grapes. While Bean and Zøg were not looking, Dagmar slipped a poison into Zøg's goblet but as she got up to suggest making a toast, Bean rotated the tray so as to reach a grape, switching goblets in the process. This caused Dagmar to drink the poisoned wine intended for Zøg and as a result she was turned to stone. Zøg shielded Bean from the sight, causing Bean to think that her mother died naturally, rather than being petrified. Zøg had Dagmar placed inside the Church and lied to Bean that the statue that was really his wife was her memorial. Grief stricken by the loss of his wife, Zøg vowed to create the elixir of life, believing it could revive Dagmar, completely unaware that she had tried to turn him to stone. Statue Dagmar spent the next 15 years as a stone statue, during which time Zøg remarried and his new wife, Queen Oona of Dankmire, gave him a son and heir to the throne of Dreamland, Derek. Without her mother around, Bean was primarily raised by her nursemaid Bunty, and drunks at local taverns. Lacking her mother's guidance, Bean grew into a rebellious teenager with a drinking problem which she attributes to her father. After befriending an elf called Elfo, and a demon called Luci on her wedding day, Bean and gang went on a series of comedic misadventures. Since Elf blood was the key ingredient needed to create the Elixir of Life, Zøg saw Elfo as his chance to revive Dagmar. Elfo was kept around as a test subject for the Elixir but after repeated failures to create it, it was discovered that Elfo was not a pure-blood elf (his father being an elf but his mother's species remains unknown). Elfo was exiled, so Bean and Luci travelled to Elfwood where Elfo learned that he was a half-elf. Zøg'a army had followed the trio to steal elf blood, which resulted in a battle. Though the trio helped the Elves defend their home, Elfo was shot by an arrow and died in Bean's arms. Heartbroken and furious at her father for murdering her friend and selfishly seeking the Elixir, Bean disowned Zøg only to learn that Zøg was not trying to create the Elixir of Life to become immortal, but to revive Dagmar. Zøg revealed that that her mother's memorial was really Dagmar turned to stone. After being told the story of how this occurred, Bean was distraught by the thought that she was responsible for turning her mother to stone and created the Elixir using the Eternity Pendant (which she had been obtained previously) and after grappling with the dilemma of who to revive - Elfo or Dagmar - Bean chose to revive her mother. Revival and Betrayal Upon her revival, Dagmar was elated to see her daughter full grown while all of Dreamland was shocked to see their former queen alive. Zøg was overjoyed, but Dagmar's return created conflict with Oona: the queens even got into fist fight at Elfo's funeral which resulted in Elfo's body being cast into the ocean. With all the Kingdom outraged at Oona, she vanished in the evening, while one by one the people of Dreamland began mysteriously turning to stone. Bean, Zøg and Luci immediately suspected that Oona was the culprit but in truth, Dagmar had been turning people to stone using the same potion that she had tried to use on Zøg. Dagmar spent more time with Bean allowing mother and daughter to bond, however it was all manipulation to get Bean to trust Dagmar. The evening of the betrayal, as Bean asked a crystal ball where Oona was, magic shot from her fingers. Dagmar brought Bean to a secret room hidden in a tower where she revealed to her daughter that this was the start of a great change. Shortly after this, Luci showed Zøg what the crystal ball had recorded on that fateful night 15 years ago: Dagmar had poisoned the wine meant to turn him to stone. Horrified and angered by his wife's treachery, and after Luci showed Zøg the secret room, he confronted Dagmar. Dagmar told Zøg that this was beyond anything he could imagine: a dark battle of 100 centuries (10,000 years) and Bean's destiny. With that she kicked Zøg down the stairs and unleashed her potion on all of Dreamland, turning all but a few souls to stone. Those who survived were Zøg, Derek (who had been sealed in the tallest tower for his safety) and Luci (who was apprehended by an unknown entity) as well as Dagmar and Bean who leapt into the sea and were brought her aboard a ship filled with goblins, orcs and other monsters who called Dagmar their queen and set sail for her homeland. Finally Elfo washed up dead on the shores of a mysterious island, possibly Mermaid Island, and it remains to be seen whether he will be revived. Making Bean to fulfill the prophecy. It turned out that Dagmar needed Bean to fulfill an unknown prophecy by making her wearing a spiked crown to pay off the debt Maru owes to Hell. After Bean manages to escape the ritual, she accidentally threw a candle at Dagmar when she stood in the pool of flammable liquids causing her to seemly die from an explosion. Saving Bean After Bean, Luci and Elfo are being burned at the stake due to Odval's conspiracy to control Derek as puppet king, Dagmar created an escaped hole under the stake causing Bean, Luci and Elfo to fall into the hole underground, saving their life. Bean was shocked that her mother was still alive. Appearances Season 1 *1. "A Princess, an Elf, and a Demon Walk Into a Bar" (statue, no lines) *3. "The Princess of Darkness" (statue, no lines) *9. "To Thine Own Elf Be True" *10. "Dreamland Falls" *11. "The Disenchantress" *20. "Tiabeanie Falls" Cultural references Dagmar of Bohemia (1188-1212): Queen Dagmar was a 13th century Danish queen. Dagmar (1921-2001) (possible): Virginia Ruth Egnor was an American actress, model, and television personality. In the 1950s, the statuesque, busty blonde became one of the first major female stars of television. Trivia * Her design is somewhat based on Carol Miller aka Mom from Futurama. * She is the second female villain in the show, after Gretel. *She is the unexpected villain, which is revealed at the end of season one. However, she makes a point about the terms "hero" and "villain" being relative (in the same way as Big Jo does in S01E08) so her true agenda is yet to be fully revealed. *She is the daughter of unspecified nobles before she married Zøg. *She was everything Bean wanted to be. *She likes the smell of wet grass. *Her favorite food is beer. *She has innate magical powers which developed when she reached maturity. She appears to have passed these on to Bean. (see quotes) *As she is affiliated with the Maruvians, this suggests that she is more than a human. **This is known due to her possessing the same Infernal Amplifier potion which turns civilisations to stone as the Maruvians, who used the same potion against Cremorrah. **Also, her use of the word "dark" in "a dark battle" is a subtle callback to the Emperor and Enchantress who say they will need "dark chairs" to sit on while they wait for Luci to turn Bean to the darkness. *Dagmar doesn't seem to care or about,or love Bean at all, as she only had her for the prophecy and for her selfishness and own interests. Quotes : Bean: That's never happened before - the thing with my fingers. : Dagmar: As you reach maturity you will notice many more changes. : Bean: Duh, I already know... : Dagmar: This isn't a sex talk. : Bean: Oh. What kind of talk is it? : Dagmar: There are some things you need to know about yourself, Bean ---- : Dagmar: You alone are the key to the future of this kingdom Dreamland. All you need is my guidance. : Bean: Really? ---- Gallery Dagmar.jpg Bean dag wine.jpg S01EP10 Younger Dagmar with Bunty and Odval.png|A younger Dagmar with Bunty and Odval Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Maruvians Category:Dreamlanders Category:Maru Royal Family Category:Dreamland Royal Family Category:Aristocrats Category:Monarchs Category:Queens Category:Magical Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Sharon Horgan